hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy
''' '''Flutter M. Shydale is a major character in PONY.MOV and the main antagonist in SHED.MOV. She is a pegasus pony who publicly shows herself to be very timid, quiet, and shy, but is really a psychopathic killer. To hide this, she says her catchphrase, "Hey hey hey, stay out of my Shed" Biography Early Life Fluttershy has mostly been acting shy to make people think that she really is shy. For example; when her friends asked if she could play spin-the-bottle, she blushed, reminded them that they shouldn't tease her, and told them to stay out of her shed. She has mostly been bullied by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, and acts like she doesn't seem to mind. One of the biggest examples of their bullying was during the happiest moment of her life (when she was about to be crowned prom queen). After Rainbow and Pinkie dumped a bucket of red liquid on her (which Rainbow claimed was her period) with everyone in the crowd laughing, she began to lose it, and shouted out, "STAY OUTTA MY SHED!" APPLE.MOV Fluttershy first appeared cheering on Applejack (who was eating a lot of apples), by saying, "Hey hey hey, this I gotta see." When Applejack went out cold, she and the other ponies went to see if she was all right. DRESS.MOV Discord returned to Ponyville, and Twilight Sparkle asked her if she has seen the Elements of Harmony (after poking her in the butt a couple of times). Fluttershy responded by saying she hasn't, and told her to stay out of her shed. She was also seen getting a dress from Rarity, who rudely used her horn magic to drop the dress on her and said that this won't make her not look like such "an unwashed tramp." Underneath the dress, she told Rarity to stay out of her shed as well. SHED.MOV Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie tried to look in her shed for the Elements of Harmony, but they forgot about what she said about people going in there. Spike thought of these through flashbacks, but ignored them by saying, "I think she said we're always welcome in her shed." Inside, they found out that Fluttershy has killed all of her animals, and decorated the inside of her shed with their organs. Instead of noticing that, Spike found out that she keeps a lot of "PlayPony" copies in a box (which also got Rainbow's attention). Even though Pinkie noticed the dead animals, she just considered it as "weird art," and Rainbow then claimed that this is what they should've expected from "some quiet bitch who spends all her time in the woods with small woodland creatures." Shockingly, they also saw that she killed Derpy Hooves, and made her into a toaster cozy. When Fluttershy returned to her shed, she got out a chainsaw and sang a song (along with the animal skeletons and Derpy toaster) to the tune of the Fat Albert theme song. During the song, she sliced Rainbow Dash in half and got captured by the police, who barged in and demanded to know what was going on. She tried to tell them (using the face she makes in the real show) that this isn't what it looks like, but it was hard to believe her by the sight of the chainsaw, the dead animals, the Derpy toaster, and, of course, the dead Rainbow Dash (who had one half of her falling over), thus proving her murderous ways. In the end, she gets sent to a mental hospital, locked up with a straight jacket and a muzzle (as Spike and Pinkie witnessed from outside of her cell window). SWAG.MOV Fluttershy is seen rehabilitated, looking good as new, despite the eye shadowing from previous episodes. While she was exiting the mental hospital, she looked up at the sky and saw the face melting, time reversing sonic rainboom performed by Rainbow Dash (who was actually in a coma after she supposedly killed her). She, along with the other ponies, then watched as Rainbow Dash destroys Discord, and, later, visited her at the hospital with the gang. Fluttershy told her that she could come in her shed any day (but then told her not to, which means that she still doesn't want people going in there), and is then happy that everyone is back together again. She is finally shown watching Applejack eat every apple in Sweet Apple Acres, being proved, once again, that she really LOVES apples. It was then shown, in the post-credits scene, that her shed has been redecorated by replacing all of the dead animals with pink wallpaper, floors, and furniture. Soon, just as she was having some tea, Discord's head came falling out of the sky, and landed right in her shed. When the head opened its eyes, Fluttershy, looking not impressed, said darkly, "You're in my shed!" Non-Cannon Appearances Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 Fluttershy is shown in her cell trying to give a message to the bronies at Canterlot Gardens, but it is soon ruined when Spike shows up and insults her. Soon, Pinkie Pie arrived and asked Spike what a brony was. When Spike told her, she felt disgusted. Fluttershy couldn't take this anymore, so she told them to leave by saying, "Hey hey hey, stay outta my video feed!" Spike and Pinkie just laughed, saying that she can't get them because they're safely outside, while she's locked up. All of a sudden, Fluttershy scares them off by showing them the chainsaw, making them run in terror. As soon as they leave, Fluttershy laughs to herself. Opposites *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Andrea Libman), while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi) in a masculine voice. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM uses her wings, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV doesn't use her wings. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has three pink butterflies as her cutie mark, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV has a cutie mark of a knife with blood splatters. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM does not have a catchphrase, while Fluttershy's catchphrase in PONY.MOV is "Hey hey hey, stay out of my shed!" *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is a sweet, nice, and timid pony who takes care of animals, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is a cruel, psycho killer (until she got rehabilitated) and will murder whoever enters her shed. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM speaks with a quiet voice, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV speaks with a voice that sounds like Fat Albert and, sometimes, Barney Gumble from The Simpsons. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is actually shy, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV used to pretend that she was shy so people don't know that she's a killer. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is cute, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is scary (even though she can be cute sometimes). *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is calm, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is insane (until she was cured, almost). *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has a high squeaky voice, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV has a low gruff voice. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has a long mane, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV has a short mane, noticeably. *Fluttershy in MLP:FiM takes care of animals, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV kills them (until before SWAG.MOV). *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM was bullied by background ponies and three rude male pegasi back when she was a filly in Cloudsdale, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV gets bullied by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie frequently to date. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM was somewhat traumatized by bullying, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV doesn't seem to mind, so long as nobody (pony, or otherwise) enters her shed. Trivia *She is the first character to be shown with the actual version of herself's face, the second is Twilight. *Her voice and mannerisms are, obviously, based off of Fat Albert. *Her appearence in the first two episodes (and the first half of her own episode) differ from the other episodes, because she was added with creepy eyeshadowing. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Wrath," because of the things she does to people who go in her shed. *She's the only one of the six ponies that never swears. *According to Paco's Twitter, Rarity gave him a chocolate heart she found outside of Fluttershy's shed on Hearts and Hooves Day. *Most fans of PONY.MOV also call her Murdershy and/or Fluttershed; Max Gilardi calls her Flutterguine. *Her full name is Flutters M. Shydale. *The first time she said, "Hey hey hey, stay out of my shed," was in DRESS.MOV. *At the voice panel at Equestria LA, one of the fans got Andrea Libman (actual voice of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie) to say her catchphrase in actual Fluttershy's voice. *The only times she didn't say "Stay outta my shed," was in APPLE.MOV and Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 (she said, "Stay outta my video feed," instead). *She is one of the characters who is shown growing a finger, along with Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. *Both Fluttershy's in MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV are a year older than both Pinkie Pie's in MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV *Both Fluttershy's from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV live in a forest. *Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are the only two ponies that speak in a masculine voice in the PONY.MOV series (this also concluded Rarity in APPLE.MOV, making it count as three). *Even though she's a female, her document papers say that her gender is unknown (it's possibly due to her voice). *Even though she's cured, it's unknown why she still doesn't want people going into her shed. *Despite being a psychopathic killer, Fluttershy can still manage to be cute, sometimes. *Fluttershy is the only one of the six ponies to not have said anyones name. Gallery Twsbutt.png|Twilight Sparkle's about to poke Fluttershy's butt. Twsfs.png|"Hey hey hey, quit poking me with your thing!" Gu.png|Fluttershy's shed. Fs1.png|"Come on you guys! Don't tease me, I'm shy!" Fs2.png|Fluttershy getting beaten up by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Fs3.png|A humiliated Fluttershy covered in blood. MH5vz.jpg|Fluttershy enters her shed. Fs4.png|"What'd I tell y'all about coming in my shed?!?" Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy sings. Insanefluttershy.png|"I'm gonna sing a song for you." Fs5.png|"And I'm gonna show you a thing or two." Fs6.png|"Just sit back, and relax." Fs8.png|Fluttershy is taken to a mental hospital. Fs9.png|Fluttershy gets locked up. HPC2 3.png|"Oh, for crying out loud." Fluttershed.JPG|Fluttershy scares Spike and Pinkie Pie away with her chainsaw. A1Vk8dMCAAIaRsA.jpeg|Fluttershy checks out of the mental hospital. Mane4 and Spike.png|Fluttershy and the others watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord. A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png|Fluttershy and the others visit Rainbow Dash. APPLESagain.png|Fluttershy at the end of SWAG.MOV with her friends. Ponymovwiki.png|Fluttershy on the PONY.MOV Wiki banner. Fluttershy Cutie Mark.png|Fluttershy's cutie mark. A2ij5jSCMAAwJAS.jpg|Fluttershy in the Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 poster. Category:Characters Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Pegasi Category:Females voiced by males Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Parodied Characters Category:Villains of PONY.MOV Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Heroes Category:Deceased